


Doodles

by uselessbaylie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, One Shot, What more can I say, flustered laura, short little hsau i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbaylie/pseuds/uselessbaylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's not as bad at art as she thinks. She's worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this was just a little experimental piece based off of tumblr user ukulelekatie's post 'AU where hollstein meets in an art class' Thanks for the inspiration to create this mess.  
> And big thanks to thispiratedoesntwantyourbooty on tumblr for helping me out with a lot of this. You're the bestest <3
> 
> Have fun with whatever this is! :)

“Stupid mandatory credits” Laura grumbled, absentmindedly tapping her pencil and looking around the unfamiliar classroom. Her eyes scanned various pieces of artwork hung about the space; a collection of abstract charcoal drawings hung opposite the windows, while an unfinished mosaic of sea glass was left on a low table in the corner.

_Are these all student work?! I draw like a toddler compared to some of these._

She bit her lip as other students filed into the room, chatting with their friends and taking seats next to each other. Laura mentally cursed herself for the 10th time for waiting so long to take this stupid class. All of her friends have already passed it, leaving her alone to fend for herself.

It was the second semester of her senior year. The very last half until she could graduate. And here she was, stuck in a stupid art class she was put in despite her lack of interest. _I really hope the teacher doesn't grade based on skill._

The bell rang signalling the beginning of class. The teacher cleared her throat effectively quieting the students.

“Good morning guys. For those of you who don't know me, I’m Mrs. Southworth and-”

The sound of the door opening interrupted her.

“How good of you to join us Miss Karnstein” She announced flatly. Clearly this was not the first time this person had showed up late.

_Obviously a tremendous student_

Various writing scribbled on the tabletop caught Laura’s attention. She traced her pencil over them lightly. Doodles overlapped others, carvings that looked years old, people’s initials with hearts around them, curse words, and probably three dozen penises ranging in size and color.

_Classy_

“Feel free to add to the collage of dicks there cupcake. Everyone does”

Laura snapped her head up to find a girl taking a seat next to her. Her mouth hung open as she took in the stranger. Her pale skin contrasted perfectly with her dark hair and equally dark eyes, deep red lips cocked up in a smirk. Laura found it hard to look away.

_Woah_

“I, uh, I wasn't gonna draw….” Laura tried but the words were lost when the unknown girl lowly chuckled before she turned to face the teacher that was announcing the first assignment and who everyone would work with.

_Who is this girl? Why have I never seen her around before?_

Laura closed her gaping mouth and tried to arrange her thoughts.

“Laura” Her attention was suddenly ripped away from the girl beside her when she heard her name. “you’ll be working with your table partner there, Carmilla” Mrs. Southworth pointed at the two and Laura nodded.

_Carmilla_

“W-what are we doing?” Laura asked, watching Carmilla pull out a worn sketchbook from her bag.

“Portraits, creampuff. Weren’t you listening?” She smirked and raised an eyebrow at the smaller girl.

“Of ourselves?” Laura dug around in her bookbag, pulling out a much newer sketchbook (she had to buy one just for this class).

“No, of each other”

_Shit_

How in the holy hufflepuff was she gonna draw Carmilla? She can barely draw a stick figure.

Carmilla flashed her a smile and Laura’s breath caught in her throat.

_Fuck she’s gorgeous_

Carmilla positioned herself so she was facing Laura and let out a soft hum as she eyed her. Laura swallowed the lump in her throat.

_Did it suddenly just get hot in here?_

Laura wiped her palms on her jeans and tried to focus on the task at hand.

_Drawing. Portraits. Right… How am I supposed to draw while she’s looking at me like that?_

She managed to regain her composure long enough to notice someone trying desperately to gain her attention from the hall. She looked towards the door in time to glimpse her friend making a ridiculous face and obscene gesture at her before a teacher demanded to see their hall pass.

_Really LaFontaine?_

She grinned for a moment before realizing that Carmilla’s eyes were still fixated on her, head tilted to the side.

“Well if I had known my partner was going to be so cute then maybe I would have shown up on time.” Her voice was smooth and Laura felt her skin heat up again.

“You were only like a minute late” She responded, fixing her hair around her face to try and hide her burning cheeks.

Carmilla just hummed in response, poising her pencil over her paper and beginning to draw.

_I should probably start this trainwreck too._

Laura gripped her pencil and drew a circle filling a majority of her paper.

_There. A head._

She nodded at her own work and glanced up to get another look at Carmilla. For the portrait of course. Her sketchbook was tilted just out of Laura's view and Carmillas tongue poked out slightly as her pencil scratched various lines across the paper.

Laura softly smiled to herself as she returned back to her own paper, adding other features to Carmillas face.

Dark curls for her hair. Angular lines for her nose. Lips curved up in a smirk.

_Now I think I just need her-_

She lifted her head again.

_eyes._

And that's exactly what she was met with.

Laura nearly dropped her pencil at the sudden eye contact. Carmilla raised her eyebrow questioningly at the girl.

“You okay there cutie?”

“Yeah! Definitely, just, uh, finishing you, finishing drawing you I mean, that's all!” She stammered before quickly returning to her own sketchbook, her face heating rapidly.

_What the fuck was that Hollis?_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and examined her artwork so far.

_This isn't all that bad. I just need to add a few more details._

A few moments later Laura declared the portrait finished with a click of her tongue and a nod.

_Hey this actually looks okay! Maybe I’m not as terrible as I thought._

She looked over and watched as Carmilla lightly tapped her pencil on her lip before glancing up at Laura again and adding a few more strokes of her pencil to the paper.

“Okay guys!” Ms. Southworth announced at the front of the room “I’m gonna give you a couple more minutes to finish up what you have so far, then I want you to trade with your partners and give each other some feedback.”

Laura decided to take a minute to look over her work before she had to hand it off to Carmilla. Scanning her eyes over the details she noticed a stray pencil mark near the bottom of the paper. _Oops._

She flipped her pencil over to erase the small line before realizing the lack of eraser had just smudged the mark, spreading it out instead of removing it.

 _Oh hell no._ This was going to be her best work, there's no way she letting a little pencil smudge ruin it. Laura reached down to rummage through her backpack.

_I gotta have an eraser in here somewhere._

She felt her way down to the bottom of the cramped school bag before her fist closed around the familiar shape.

_Aha! There you are._

Laura yanked her arm out of the bag, causing several loose papers and a folder or two to fly out along with it. She grumbled in frustration before gathering the supplies off the floor around her and shoving them back into their place.

Carmilla watched her, an amused expression on her face at the girl’s struggle at the simple task. Laura wasn’t the most coordinated person and Carmilla got a kick out of the dorky girl's antics.

Laura situated herself back in her seat and tucked her hair behind her ears before using her eraser to properly remove the smudge from her paper

_There. Perfect._

Carmilla chuckled to herself and added the final details to her work as the teacher cleared her throat at the front of the room.

“Alright everyone, time’s up. Switch with your partners and give some honest feedback.”

“Mine first!” Laura grinned, enthusiastically handing her sketchbook to Carmilla.

“Are you sure?” She asked with an arched eyebrow and her signature smirk painted on her lips

Laura practically shoved the drawing into Carmilla’s hands, her confident expression quickly turned into one of confusion when Carmilla burst out laughing.

“What?”

Carmilla shook her head and pressed her lips together to contain her laughter “Nothing cutie it's just-” She flipped the portrait around and held it next to her own face. “I didn’t know i resembled a potato this much”

Laura’s gaze switched back and forth between Carmilla and the drawing of what was intended to be the same person. The circle she drew for the head turned out to not really be all that round and more a bumpy oval, one of the eyes was bigger than the other, and apparently Carmilla doesn't have a left ear.

_I’m definitely gonna fail this class_

Carmilla started laughing again and Laura flushed

“Like yours is any better” she huffed, grabbing Carmilla’s sketchbook off the table.

Laura felt as if all the air had left her lungs.

“This- this is me?” Laura’s eyes were wide in shock as she traced her finger over the lines on the paper. Her nose, her lips, her eyes, her hair, it was all there, perfect in gray pencil on white paper. She almost couldn't believe it was real. Laura could see the lines of graphite detailing the contours of her face; her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose shaded with impeccable precision. Miniscule marks came together to create her eyebrows and eyelashes. Intricate layers of graded pencils perfectly illustrated her hair and sketchy lines shaped her jaw. “This is beautiful.”

_She drew this? In under an hour? How??_

“Well I draw what I see cutie” She spoke smoothly and a soft smile played at her lips as she watched Laura's amazement.

Carmilla slid Laura's sketchbook back to her and Laura sighed. “I’m sorry I made you look so potato-y.”

Carmilla laughed again. The sound filled Laura’s ears and she found herself laughing too.

“It's okay cupcake, I think I can withstand that tremendous shot to my ego” She smiled playfully at her and Laura thought she might have found a second source of sunlight.

Carmilla moved to put her things back in her bag and Laura followed suit. She carelessly stuffed her sketchpad and pencil into the largest pocket and narrowly avoided getting her finger stuck in the zipper to keep up with her.

“Hey, how’d you learn to draw like that anyway?”

“Well, I have to keep some of my secrets. Otherwise I’ll lose my air of mystery, won’t I?” she said with a wink and slung her backpack over her shoulder just as the bell rang. She disappeared into the hallway before Laura could construct another coherent sentence.

_Maybe this class won't be so bad after all._


End file.
